Caídos
by Blue Moon 2000
Summary: En una fría noche de otoño, Lily Falks es testigo de una terrorífica visión de un ser alado que cambiará por siempre su destino.


**Testigo**

Ella se encontraba caminando por el camino empedrado, en un día de otoño, donde la brumosa mañana recién se asomaba, a pesar de que era algo tarde, ya para que el sol diera sus primeras señales de vida ese día.

Todo había comenzado ese día como si fuera uno cualquiera. El día anterior, alrededor de las 11 de la noche, Lily Falks había terminado sus deberes escolares, tenía todo listo para la jornada escolar del día siguiente. Lista para dar por terminado ese día, ella se disponía a cepillarse su cabello frente al espejo de su dormitorio.

- ¡Demonios! – barbulló Lily, al mirarse al espejo y ver que tenía un forúnculo en su rostro, blanco como el papel.

A pesar de saber que ese "intruso", como ella solía denominar a los forúnculos que le salían en la cara, era algo propio de la adolescencia que no podía soportar, debido a la vanidad propia de su edad y que no le daría el atractivo que ella buscaba y que le permitieran destacar entre las chicas de su instituto, sobretodo para ganar puntos entre los chicos más atractivos de su curso.

- ¿Por qué no se ha reducido de tamaño? ¿Es que acaso esa crema contra el acné no funciona? Y pensar que pagué la mitad de mi mesada en la farmacia al comprarla…. Me han timado, ¡malditos estafadores! – Exclamaba Lily, al tocarse por enésima vez el forúnculo que sobresalía en su mejilla derecha, como si con esa acción, dicho "intruso" se reduciría de tamaño.

- Ni modo, voy a tener que echarme maquillaje extra mañana, aunque al paso que voy, la base de maquillaje que uso no me va a durar ni una semana…. ¡ Ayyyyy! – Se quejaba Lily, al levantarse de la silla en la cual se encontraba para mirarse al espejo y quejarse de su mala suerte.

De pronto, el aire de la habitación se volvió frío. Los vellos de los brazos de Lily se erizaron. Ella volteó su rostro hacia su ventana, pensando que quizás una ráfaga de aire había entrado al dejarla abierta sin querer, y con ello se había reducido la temperatura de un modo tan rápido, dejándola a Lily expuesta a una temprana noche del invierno que hacía su introducción ese año.

- ¿Pero si la ventana está cerrada? – pensó para sus adentros Lily, al percatarse que, a pesar del gélido sentimiento que había recorrido todo su cuerpo instantes antes, la ventana de su habitación que daba para el parque de su barrio, se encontraba firmemente cerrada, con seguro incluido. – Esto no puede ser, ¿de dónde habrá venido ese cambio de temperatura? ¿Se habrá adelantado el invierno? ¿Pero si aún estamos en Octubre? – exclamó en su interior Lily, hundiéndose en sus pensamientos.

En esos instantes, al mirar fijamente a la ventana de su habitación, Lily se percató que las cortinas no estaban cerradas. Sintiendo un miedo difícil de explicar, Lily se preparó para cerrarlas, cuando, de pronto, tuvo la sensación de que estaba siendo observada desde detrás de los árboles que adornaban el parque que estaba en el perímetro de su visión.

Siendo difícil de explicar esa nueva sensación inexplicable que hacía de su rutinaria noche algo poco usual para ella, Lily se dirigió nuevamente a su tocador, y abrió el cajón superior en donde guardaba sus poco atractivas gafas, aquellas que poco usaba, ya que la hacían ver, lo que ella consideraba una empollona antisocial, pero que, sin embargo, debía usar en clases para poder tomar nota debidamente lo que el profesor escribía en la pizarra.

Con las gafas colocadas rápidamente en su rostro, Lily se dirigió nuevamente a la ventana, para ver cuál era el motivo de ese extraño de sentimiento de ser espiada. La adolescente abrió las ventanas lentamente, no muy segura de lo que podían observar sus ojos, pero dispuesta a descubrir el motivo de las extrañas sensaciones que estaban ocurriendo esa noche.

Al dirigirse su visión hacia el lado derecho del gran sauce que adornaba en el centro del parque, Lily vio que una silueta parecía diluirse entre la oscuridad, como si fuera una sombra transparente, que por momentos destellaba color negro, para luego dar paso a una transparencia poco común.

- ¿Qué demonios es eso? ¿Me estaré volviendo loca? – Se preguntaba Lily al ver lo que ocurría ante sus ojos. - ¿Estarán estas gafas estropeadas? ¿O estaré teniendo visiones?

Sus pensamientos se vieron nuevamente interrumpidos cuando la adolescente se percató de que dicha silueta, espontáneamente, abrió sus alas, majestuosas, del color de ébano, para luego literalmente volar a lo más alto del viejo sauce del parque, y después, dirigirse a lo alto del techo de la iglesia católica que se encontraba a pocos metros de donde se encontraba dicha figura humanoide, dejando detrás una rama quebrada del viejo sauce cayendo lentamente al suelo.

- ¿Qué diablos está pasando aquí? – exclamó Lily para sus adentros, sintiendo que una gota de sudor frío resbalaba de su frente hacia una de sus mejillas.

Sintiéndose paralizada por la escena poco común de la que estaba siendo testigo, Lily se dirigió rápidamente a un cajón de trastos de diversos usos que tenía debajo de su cama.

- Creo que los guardé por aquí. ¿En donde podrán estar? – Se decía para sí misma, mientras sacaba de dicha caja un sinfín de cosas de diversos usos, como un viejo cargador de batería de móvil, un viejo álbum de fotos familiares que no había visto en siglos, etc. – Al fin, aquí están.- exclamó la adolescente, cuando, por fin, pudo vislumbrar las larga vistas que tanto había buscado.

Moviéndose en forma rauda nuevamente hacia la ventana de su dormitorio, Lily hizo uso de las largas vistas para dirigir su objetivo hacia la extraña figura humanoide que había visto posarse en el techo de la abadía cristiana.

Y allí estaba, la extraña figura no habría parecido extraña, de no ser por las raras circunstancias que la muchacha había observado momentos antes y por las poco usuales "alas" que adornaban su espalda de la figura humanoide.

Esa silueta oscura que Lily había visto, era un joven muchacho de piel morena, finas facciones, larga cabellera de color negro, alto y bien formado. Si no fuera por la situación tan jalada de los pelos que había ocurrido antes, la joven pensaría que ese muchacho era atractivo y que podría pasar como un modelo de Calvin Klein. Sin embargo, no era así, el cambio brusco de temperatura, la extraña sensación de verse observada, la tan inusual transparencia de ese joven y, sobretodo, ¡sus alas! y su inesperado y literal vuelo desde el jardín del parque, hasta el viejo sauce llorón y de ahí hasta el techo de la iglesia, hacían de toda esa noche una gran escena típica de un cuento de Stephen King.

- ¡Esto no está pasando! – replicaba Lily, como si diciendo esas palabras, toda la inverosímil situación volvería a su normalidad.

Mientras la adolescente lo espiaba, el joven muchacho parecía estar concentrado buscando algo metros más abajo, inconsciente de que era observado por Lily.

En esos instantes, el ruido de un pito sonó. Lily gritó ¡Ayyy! Mientras levantaba bruscamente sus brazos y lanzaba a lo lejos los largavistas que tanto trabajo le había tomado encontrar.

El joven volador rompió su concentración de lo que estaba haciendo y prestó atención a los gritos de Lily. De pronto, ella sintió que su mirada con la del hombre volador se habían cruzado por un instante, marcando su vida para siempre.

De pronto, como alma que le lleve el diablo, el joven de las alas de ébano las desplegó nuevamente, para tomar cercanía con la luna llena que iluminaba en todo su esplendor esa noche y con ella desaparecer en el brillo lunar, como mudo testigo de su presencia.

Lily se mostró nuevamente incrédula ante lo que sus ojos expectaban.

- Pero ¿qué diablos está pasando aquí? – Exclamó Lily al ver desaparecer al joven volador en medio del cielo nocturno, luego de recoger sus largavistas para observar la extraña escena de la que era testigo.

Luego, a modo de catarsis, el ruido de un pito volvió a sonar. Lily desvió la vista a la parte baja del parque, donde momentos antes había visto al extraño volador, para mirar al rollizo vigilante del parque pasear lentamente, cumpliendo con su ronda nocturna.

- ¿Habré soñado todo esto? ¿Cómo es que ese señor no se ha inmutado al ver a un hombre volar? – Se decía a sí misma Lily, cuando finalmente, se decidía a cerrar las cortinas de la ventana que nunca debió olvidar de hacerlo.

Con pensamientos que rondaban su cabeza tratando de explicar los extraños sucesos de esa noche, Lily finalmente fue cogiendo el sueño, para disponerse a descansar de modo debido y tener las suficientes energías para el día siguiente.

Con el paso de las horas y ya más repuesta, gracias al merecido descanso nocturno, Lily se dispuso a ducharse rápidamente, tomar su desayuno y coger sus cosas para dirigirse a su instituto.

- Hija, ¿estás llevando todo contigo? ¿no te olvidas nada? – preguntó la Sra. Falks a la adolescente, sabiendo lo olvidadiza que era su hija.

- Sí, mamá, estoy llevando todo, no me olvido nada. Nos vemos más tarde – respondió Lily, ante las típicas preguntas que estaba acostumbrada a recibir de su madre.

- Cuídate hija, que te vaya bien – dijo la Sra. Falks, mientras veía a su hija cerrar la puerta de su casa.

- Todo ha sido un sueño, todo ha sido un sueño, todo ha sido un sueño – decía silenciosamente Lily, mientras pasaba por el oscuro parque detrás de su casa para ir a su instituto.

- Creo que estoy leyendo muchas historias de horror últimamente, eso debe ser – pensaba para sí misma Lily, tratando de encontrar una respuesta lógica para todo lo que había ocurrido horas antes.

Cuando de pronto, al pasar al lado del viejo sauce, Lily se percató que la vieja rama del sauce que había visto caer la noche anterior se encontraba ahí, a pocos metros de ella.

Sin poder dar explicación a lo que sus ojos miraban, como si esa simple rama fuera una cachetada que le gritara que todo lo que había observado horas antes era totalmente verídico, Lily de pronto, enmudeció al ver unas gotas de sangre a su izquierda.

Sin hacer caso a lo que su conciencia le dijera, que no siguiera el camino de esas gotas de sangre, la adolescente caminó lentamente y se adentró en la unión del parque hacia el pequeño bosque de eucaliptos que se situaba metros más allá.

- ¿Qué es todo esto? ¿Tendrá relación con lo que pasó ayer? – decía Lily en voz alta, como si su voz podría acallar el sentimiento de miedo que lentamente invadía su cuerpo.

De pronto, su mirada fue testigo de una escena execrable. Un hombre de una edad avanzada, aproximadamente 50 años, había sido literalmente desangrado. El color de su piel era pálido, sus ojos se encontraban abiertos con una mirada llena de espanto, el gesto de sus labios eran de un grito sofocante, terroríficamente callados por quien le había causado tal brutal muerte. La posición de sus manos estaban de modo que hubiera tratado de oponer resistencia a su asesino, como si quisiera sacárselo de encima y defender su vida de aquel brutal ataque. Su cuello se encontraba de un color morado mortal, como si quien le hubiera apretado, hubiera sido el causando de exhalarle hasta el último rezago de vida que le quedaba.

- ¡AYYYYYYYYYYY! – Lily gritó con todas sus fuerzas al ver dicha escena. Corrió desesperadamente y volvió por el camino empedrado que la había llevado a esa terrorífica escena que había visto.

- ¡UN HOMBRE MUERTO EN EL BOSQUE! ¿HAY ALGUIEN AHÍ? ¡AYÚDENME! – Exclamaba Lily angustiosamente, mientras corría para buscar a alguna persona que pudiera sacarla de la estupefacción en la que se encontraba.


End file.
